Never Forget
by Laughter is my Fuel x
Summary: Gary, Mark, Jason, Howard and Robbie all stumble across a mysterious blue box on their way to the recording studio. Letting curiosity get the better of them, what secrets would they uncover? This was about to become their most exciting and most dangerous adventure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Never Forget

Chapter 1

It was a bright day in Manchester and Mark, Gary, Robbie, Jason and Howard were heading towards their recording studio for the day's work. They were all looking forward to what they were going to write as they were new to the whole 'Band' thing. As they turned into the alleyway that led to their studio, they saw a blue police box right it the centre of it, blocking their path. None of them had seen it before and they were unsure what to do.

"Go check it out Mark" Robbie ushered his friend forward.

"Why me?" Mark turned to his friend.

"You're closest"

"Only because you pushed me!" Mark reluctantly crept up to the door of the mysterious blue box and tentatively eased it open. He peered through the gap in the door and opened it further so he could walk in. The others watched as Mark disappeared inside the blue box, leaving the door slightly agar.

"Guys, you'll want to come see this!" Mark called to the rest of them and they eagerly began making their way to the box, excited about what Mark had found. They bundled into the blue box at the same time and instantly froze at what they saw.

The small telephone box had turned into a vast open space. In the centre was what looked like a console, a glass tube reached up to the ceiling and the main controls circled around it. There were loads of buttons and levers scattered all around. They walked up to the console and examined it closely. The desire to press one of the buttons was too great for Robbie; he reached out and pressed the closest button to him. The others yelled out for him to stop, but it was too late.

The whole room shook violently, knocking them all to the floor. Seconds later a tall thin man with spiky brown hair, wearing a blue suit and red tie, came bursting into the room; his eyes darting from the boys to the console with clear worry in his face. They man staggered to the console and frantically pressed buttons and pulled levers, jumping all over the place. He ended his works by smashing a big hammer against the console that he had picked up from near the floor. There was a huge thud, almost like the room and been dropped out of the sky; amazingly the man managed to stay on his feet, although he had to hold onto some railing in order to keep his balance.

The room was left silent for a while, until Howard spoke.

"Ummm, what happened?" He was still lying on the floor, they all were.

"The TARDIS was sent into emergency teleportation and because it didn't have a destination, it sort of got a bit stuck and didn't know what to do with itself. Luckily I managed to make it land to the nearest place it could find before it _crash_ landed."

"The TARDIS?" Jason was looking really confused.

"Time and Relative Dimension In Space, basically it's a time machine"

"OK" Jason slowly spoke, unable to comprehend what he had just been told.

"And who are you?" Gary asked

"I'm the Doctor"

"I said name, not profession" Gary was getting a little bit confused as well

"It's my name. The Doctor"

"The Doctor" Gary repeated it more to himself than anyone

"Yep that's me!" The Doctor had a huge grin on his face, although he was still unsure of whom these five lads were. They began to slowly pick themselves up off the floor. He knew exactly who they were, he had travel around enough to know that, but he didn't say in case it freaked them out a bit.

"So you all know my name, what are yours?" The Doctor leaned against the console and crossed his arms against his chest, his usual smile beaming from his face.

"I'm Robbie, This is Mark, That's Howard, Gary and Jason" Robbie pointed to them as he introduced them.

"Lovely, now how did you get in here and why did you press a mysterious button when you didn't know what it did?"

"We were walking to our studio, but your TARDIS was blocking the way. We got curious and peeked inside. Then when we were all inside Robbie decided to press a button for no reason." The smallest of them, Mark told their story. The Doctor couldn't help but smile even more.

"You humans and your curiosity. It's brilliant!"

"Humans?" Howard asked

"I'm a Time Lord"

"So you're an alien?" Howard wouldn't believe him even if he said yes. Aliens aren't real.

"Yeah, and you can look outside if you don't believe me" The Doctor knew that was the way they would believe him. Sometimes you have to see things with your own eyes to truly understand.

The others walked to the door and stepped outside. They did a collective gasp as they saw where they were. They were in a long corridor with metallic blue walls. Lights shone from the ceiling and long glass windows stretched down the whole length of the corridor. On the other side of the glass was space. Actual real life space. Millions of stars shone against a jet black sky and huge planets dominated their view. One was an odd shade of green and another was a bright red. Shooting stars glided across the open space in all directions. They could never have imagined anything as beautiful as this.

"Okay, I believe you" Gary was the first to speak; he didn't take his eyes of the view in front of him.

"Glad to hear. Now seeing as you lot have forced your way on board you have no choice but to tag along and explore." They all turned to look at him. Massive grins spread across their faces.

"Now I have to warn you, it could be dangerous. So I need you to do exactly what I say, not to wonder off and most importantly, not to touch anything." The Doctor spoke in a serious one and looked mainly at Robbie for the last bit. When he did, Robbie bit his lip slightly and not meeting his gaze.

"We promise, don't we guys?" Howard looked at his friends and they all nodded in response.

"Right, of we go then!" The Doctor set of down the corridor with the others in tow. He couldn't help but feel excited about what they were going to find but at the same time worried that he wouldn't be able to keep his eye of all five of them. He just hoped they were sensible enough to stay close.

They had been walking for a while, exploring and looking out of a lot more windows. They sights they had seen were incredible. None of them would forget this. All of a sudden The Doctor stopped, causing the others to crash into his back forming and sort of squished conga line.

"Hay watch out" The Doctor turned and looked at them all.

"We why did you stop?" Mark asked from the front. He out of all of them had stayed the closest to The Doctor.

"Don't you all think it's strange that we are on a massive space ship and no-one seems to be on board?" They thought for a moment until Robbie broke the silence.

"Maybe they are all in the same place"

"A ship this size would have hundreds of passengers, where would they go?"

"Well they could have gone to one of the planets" Robbie felt slightly stupid saying this. Being with The Doctor gave you a sudden urge to want to impress him.

"We that's a possibility, but they would have left someone behind in case the ship got taken over"

"What like we're doing?" Jason asked

"We are here simply by accident" The Doctor was enjoying hearing their responses. He asked loads of questions to anyone who was travelling with him; he would get them thinking outside of the box, thinking like he had too.

"Well they don't seem to happy to see us" Gary gestured to two creature walking up the corridor towards them with guns in their hands. They looked human; except their skin was a light blush purple color and their eyes were all black. It was like little pools of oil swirled in their eye sockets, specks of green were visible as the substance swirled around. They wore military looking uniforms with a lot of weird symbols imprinted on them.

"What business do you have on this ship?" One of them asked. Their voice had a slight mechanical screech to it but it wasn't too drastic.

"We are simply passing through; we're not here for any trouble" They two men looked at each other and back at the group again.

"You will follow us to the commander" They turned and walked on, the others followed willingly. The last thing any of them wanted was to make these people angry.

They arrived in a room that they presumed was the ships command center. A few of the blue-skinned people were stood at monitors the showed some sort of alien language and in the middle of the room was a tall man in a different uniform to the rest of them.

"Who are you? How did you get on this ship?" The man looked angry, really angry.

"We are simply here by accident."

"No-one sets foot on the command ship apart from the soldiers and the generals"

"So this is a military ship?" Mark spoke out from the back. He surprised himself at his braveness to speak.

"Yes we travel through many galaxies in order to show are dominance to apposing civilizations"

"Is there a war happening?" Gary was on a high. He was talking to an alien race, this was amazing. He knew the others felt the same as him. He couldn't help but want to get involved.

"No, but that doesn't stop us. No-one would dare start a war against our fleet, we are too many!" The man spoke with great confidence and had a smirk on his face. The Doctor instantly disliked him. He hated anyone who started wars and killed innocent people for no reason.

"So you just go around killing for fun? Are you even in charge of this ship?" The man walked up to The Doctor and looked him straight in the eye

"Are you questioning my authority?" The man seemed even angrier than before.

"I question anyone's authority to take innocent lives of his own accord" Just then an older man in a similar uniform to the angry man's walked into the room.

"Now now Seth, is this any way to treat our guests?" Seth turned from The Doctor to look at the older man. His uniform had a lot more symbols on it that Seth's and it looked loads more professional.

"My name is Strax; I am chief commander of this vessel. I see you have met my next in command." Seth had returned to his superiors' side, he still looked at The Doctor with fury.

"Nice to meet you Strax, I hope what Seth has told me about you killing people isn't true" The Doctor was not happy, the others could sense it.

"Oh no! Seth makes it seem a lot worse than it is. We simply patrol different galaxies to ensure their allegiance with us and to prevent a full scale war breaking out." The Doctor, and the others, defiantly liked this man more that Seth.

"If we had done what I suggested, we wouldn't need to check their allegiance!" Seth hissed. Strax dismissed his comment and walked up to the others.

"You are welcome to stay aboard until your craft is ready to depart, but I must warn you, if there is any threat to our security my guards will not hesitate to shoot" The Doctor accepted this. Any major military force will be cautious when it comes to new people; The Doctor was used to this sort of treatment.

"Well thank you, we will be sure to keep out of your way" With that The Doctor turned and ushered the others out of the door.

"Well that wasn't awkward!" Jason said sarcastically

"You're telling me! I don't like that Seth guy, he's so arrogant" Robbie said

"So does this mean we can explore?" Howard asked The Doctor.

"I s'pose it does! Let's go nose around!" They all set off after The Doctor, eager to see more of this alien ship. None of them knew what they were going to find or what was going to happen next, and they loved that.

"I still can't believe we're in space!" Mark spoke to the all

"None of us can Markie, let's make the most of it!" Gary called back to him as Mark was at the back.

They strolled around, taking in the sites. There was so much to look at, not just inside the ship but outside as well. The occasional ship passed the window and they all stared at it like a group of children who had found hidden treasure. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh to himself. He watched as they stared mesmerized by things he saw every day, that was the beauty of traveling with humans, he got to share the wonders of the universe with people who would never see it in their lifetime.

Soon enough the others began to get more relaxed. This meant they were even more adventurous. They began to walk in from of The Doctor and further ahead; while Mark and Jason fell behind, looking out at the sights for much longer. This didn't worry him too much, there wasn't any threat and nothing bad was going to happen at least this is what The Doctor hoped.

Mark looked out into space, at the stars and planets. He was so far away from home but for some reason he wasn't scared. He felt save with The Doctor and his friends. Mark felt like the luckiest boy in the world, well the luckiest boy from his world. No-one would ever see sights like these, even the best astronomers could find these places yet he is looking right at them. He is in the same space as them. He was so amazed that this was happening.

Mark looked on and realized that he was alone. The others must have walked on without noticing. Mark began to jog down the corridor and he could hear Gary and Robbie talking; they weren't that far away.

Suddenly, as Mark passed a different corridor to his left, he felt a hand clasp around his mouth and he was getting dragged to the side. He tried his hardest to struggle but whatever had him was not letting go. He tried to call out but his screams were cut short as a sharp sting shot through the side of his neck. It was like someone had just stabbed him. Mark instantly began to feel weak and his body went limp, the last thing he was the face of a blue-skinned man looking down on him before his world turned into darkness.

"Hay Doctor, do you know what any of these planets are called?" Robbie was looking out into space as the others were looking somewhere else.

"Not these in particular, I don't think I've been here before which is saying something" The Doctor hardly ever found places he had never been. They were usually small and hidden places, not out in the open like this one.

"Doctor?" Jason called from further back. The Doctor turned to see Gary, Howard and Jason with concern etched across their faces, and then is dawned on him. Mark was missing.

"Where's Mark?" The Doctor asked them and they just shrugged their shoulders, not making any attempt to hide how worried they were.

"What if something's happened?" Robbie asked. He was the most worried out of all of them The Doctor had sensed that Robbie and Mark were closely bonded, and now it was starting to show.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" The Doctor tried to reassure him but Robbie sped back the way they came, the others followed in hot pursuit.

Robbie had reached turned the corner and froze instantly. Mark was lying slumped on the floor in the middle of the corridor. He couldn't help but think something terrible had happened to him, and they weren't there to save him.

"MARK!" Robbie ran to Mark's side and turned him onto his back. To Robbie's relief he couldn't see any damage but he couldn't know for sure. The others were around him within seconds and The Doctor knelt next to Robbie and checked his pulse.

"He's alive don't worry" They all sighed in relief at The Doctor pulled out a slim silver device from his pocket and scanned Mark with it.

"What's that?" Howard asked

"Sonic screwdriver, there is nothing wrong with him" The Doctor spoke as he gazed at his sonic like he was reading off it.

"Then why is he unconscious?" Gary was still concerned for his friend, even if The Doctor said he was fine.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait till he wakes up and ask him what happened" The Doctor sat with the others by Marks side and waited until he awoke.

They didn't have to wait long because a couple of minutes later a small groan came from Mark as he began to stir. His eyes slowly flickered open to all his friends staring at him, their faces full of concern.

"Are you ok Mark?" The Doctor asked him as he slowly helped him sit up.

"W...What happened?" Mark was dazed and confused, he really couldn't remember anything.

"We were hoping you could tell us that" Jason told him

"Well I was looking out the window" Mark paused for a moment, thinking it through in his head "Then I woke up with you guys staring at me"

"You really don't remember anything" Howard asked him. Mark just shook his head.

"Well do you feel any different?" Robbie asked him. He had sat next to Mark as he leant against the wall.

"N...No, my head aches a bit, but that's it" Mark was really confused. He didn't remember passing out or seeing anything.

"You'll have to take it easy for a bit, I still can't understand why you passed out" The Doctor had no idea what had happened to Mark. His sonic was telling him the he was fine. He didn't like this one bit. Every instinct was telling him something just wasn't right.

"Believe me Doctor, I don't know either" Mark slowly got to his feet. He was a bit wobbly but Robbie was there to help.

"Keep an eye on him Rob" Gary told Robbie. He nodded at him and kept his attention focused on Mark for a while. Something wasn't right here. Mark never faints or collapses, something must have happened, he just didn't know what.

Seth was waiting in the control room when finally two of the soldiers walked in.

"Is it done?" He asked them

"Yes, it was a successful experiment; the tester should be ready within 12 hours"

"Excellent! If this works it will be a revelation for our military, and for me" Seth had his plan set in his head and he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way. He had to succeed his master plan, or he would have to use force to get his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Forget

Chapter 2

The group continued to walk around the ship for a little while. The Doctor as at the front and was walking at a fast pace. He was still confused about the incident with Mark, he had no idea what had happened and he didn't like it. The Doctor hated not knowing what was going on, especially when it involved the safety of the people he was meant to be taking care of. He was sure that something wasn't right on this ship, it was too quiet and there were clear signs of competition between Seth and Strax. The Doctor was certain that Seth was up to something, people like him usually were.

The others were walking behind The Doctor; they all were keeping an eye on Mark. None more so that Robbie. It was clear that he wasn't feeling like himself, he was quiet and wasn't smiling as much anymore. Maybe it was the fact that he was worried about what happened, but it could be that something really did happen. Robbie never let Mark out of his sight; he was so worried for his friend, people don't just faint for no reason. What if the aliens had done something to him? Robbie couldn't bear the thought of loosing Mark.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Howard asked

"I have a sneaking suspicion that something isn't right on this ship, and I want to find out what" The Doctor was walking so fast that the others had to practically jog to keep up with him.

"Well what are we looking for?" Gary asked him

"Anything out of the ordinary"

"We're on a military ship in the middle of space surrounded by planets, so maybe 'out of the ordinary' isn't so simple for us lot" Jason's comment made the others and The Doctor smile slightly. Jason really could say what everyone else was thinking.

"OK, fair enough" The Doctor said "I just have a feeling that something is wrong"

Robbie was just about to say something when he saw the wall next to him shine as if a huge bright light was inside it. He reached out a hand to touch it but this time he thought twice.

"Doctor" Robbie beckoned him over to come and see what it was. The Doctor ran his sonic over the wall and read off it.

"It's a portal" The Doctor was now wearing some thick black glasses that rested on his nose.

"To where?" Mark asked. It was the first time he had spoken in a while.

"I don't know, but it would only show itself to the soldiers, so why can we see it?" The Doctor was speaking to himself more than anyone. Why could they see a portal that was reserved for the soldiers?

"Let's see where it goes" Mark was eager to find out what was behind it.

"We can't, who knows where we would end up" The Doctor was confused at Mark sudden desire for adventure.

"Can't we risk it?" Mark was giving them the puppy dog eyes "I'll go first"

"No Mark, it's too dangerous" Howard told him. Mark huffed like a three year old, defeated.

The Doctor began to walk away from the portal; with the others right behind him, but Mark stayed behind. He really wanted to know what was behind it. For some reason he had an urge to go through it, he knew he shouldn't but something seemed to be making him. Robbie turned around when he realised Mark wasn't next to him, only to watch as he went through the portal to god knows where.

"Mark, don't!" As Robbie yelled out the others turned and were shocked at what they saw. The Doctor rushed over to portal and put his hand against it but his hand didn't go through, it just stayed resting against the wall.

"Where's it gone?" Jason asked

"I don't know, it's not working anymore" The Doctor was starting to get really concerned for Mark. That portal could have lead anywhere.

"What about Mark?" Gary's worry was evident in his voice.

"I don't know" The Doctor really had no idea what would happen to Mark if he ended up in the wrong place. Seconds later, the wall began to pulse with light, the portal was working again. The Doctor stepped back as someone walked out of it. Relief flooded through all of them when they saw it was Mark. When he was fully through, Robbie flung his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Mark was a bit shocked at first but soon returned the hug with a smile on his face.

"What's up with you?" Mark said when Rob pulled away "I was only gone two minutes"

"I told you not to wonder off! Anything could have happened!" The Doctor raised his voice slightly, more out of worry than anger.

"Yeah, we were worried sick Mark" Howard told him.

"Sorry" Mark spoke in a small voice. He didn't mean to worry them so much.

"Just don't do it again" The Doctor spoke a little more gently this time. Mark nodded in reply.

"So, what did you see?" Jason asked. They were all excited for Mark's answer.

"Well, it was sort of like a hospital room. There were about twenty of those soldiers in beds and they all had tubes coming out of them. There was some sort of black stuff being pumped into them. A few of those people with the fancy uniforms were there as well, they said something about experiments and DNA and stuff like that, I couldn't hear very well" Mark told them

"So they are experimenting on their soldiers?" Gary asked a little confused

"That's what it sounded like" Mark caught sight of The Doctor's facial expression and he didn't like it. He looked really angry.

"Let's go speak to someone who is in charge shall we?" The Doctor set off with the others close behind.

Mark was walking at the back of the group. It was weird going through that portal and he still didn't know why he did it, he just felt like he _needed _to. His head was still aching after he fainted but it wasn't too drastic. He hadn't told the others because he didn't want them to worry. More importantly he didn't want to get fussed over. He hated it. Robbie had already fussed over him loads and he didn't want any more.

Minutes later, Mark heard a voice coming from nowhere.

'_Give into it Mark'_

Mark stopped walking instantly, his face plastered with confusion. Where the hell had that voice come from, and why hadn't the others heard it? He dismissed the thought and continued walking in front, presuming he had imagined it, but this soon vanished when he heard it again.

'_Give into me! Let me in' _

Mark stopped again. He was getting really freaked out. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, it's only me." Mark turned to see The Doctor looking at him, his eyes full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Didn't you hear it?" Mark's voice was just above a whisper.

"Hear what?" The Doctor was starting to get even more worried now.

"That voice" Mark looked around to see if anyone else was with them, but no-one was. "Are you guys messing me about?" He addressed the others who looked worried as well.

"Mark we're not doing anything, honest" Robbie told him, and Mark had known him so long he could tell when he was lying. He wasn't.

"There's no voice Mark" The Doctor told him "What aren't you telling me?"

"I probably just imagined it" Mark tried to stop the whole conversation before they started fussing. The Doctor didn't say anything; he just looked deep into Mark's eyes before giving his shoulder and slight squeeze and smiling at him before he walked on. Mark felt like he had just stared into his soul, and that he somehow knew he wasn't telling him everything.

The Doctor knew that something happened to Mark, and he wasn't going to rest until he found out what it was.

The Doctor charged into the control room where Seth was stood talking to some of the soldiers. When he saw The Doctor his face darkened.

"What are you doing here?" Seth sent the soldiers away as he spoke.

"I want to talk to Strax" The Doctor told him.

"He is otherwise engaged, you will have to settle for me" Seth smirked at him.

"Well you'll have to tell him it's urgent" The Doctor wasn't going to settle for anyone else.

As they were talking, Seth was not looking at The Doctor; he kept moving his gaze to look at Mark. The Doctor had noticed this as well as Mark, and he was defiantly getting more and more suspicious of Seth. Moments later, Strax walked into the room.

"This had better be important!" Strax was clearly irritated that he had been disturbed.

"Oh believe me, it is" The Doctor said "Three things have occurred to me during my stay here. One, There are barely any people aboard and seeing as you are a major military force that seems very odd. Two, We have discovered that you are experimenting on some of your soldiers." The Doctor was cut short by Strax's voice.

"Experimenting?! That's ridiculous!" Strax was evidently shocked at what he had just heard. "We would do nothing to harm our soldiers, let alone experiment on them"

"Well if you don't know what's going on, then maybe Seth does" The Doctor turned to look at Seth who was stood next to Strax.

"It is necessary" Seth said simply.

"So you're not denying it? How can you possible believe that experimenting on innocent people in necessary?!" The Doctor was furious. He hated anybody who deliberately hurt people purely for their own benefit.

"We are doing this to aid our force" Seth was surprisingly calm, but that just made it worse.

"Well why don't you just recruit more people if you're running out?" Howard's voice popped up tentatively from behind The Doctor.

"The experiments are not so we can get more recruits, we have millions on demand." Seth told them.

"Then what other reason is there?" The Doctor was getting even angrier.

"There should be no reason at all! I did not permit this." Strax was nearly and angry as The Doctor.

"I took matters into my own hands. You're getting weak Strax; you don't take action when it needs to happen. I will not stand back and watch you ruin everything we have worked for" Seth's voice was beginning to get harsher.

"You have no authority to make decisions like this!" Strax shouted at him, but that was the last thing he did as Seth pulled out a fun from his belt and fired it at Strax, sending him flying across the room. He fell to the floor, blood pouring from his wound.

"What have you done?!" The Doctor ran to Strax's side and checked his pulse, but he was gone. "He's dead; you killed your own commander!" The Doctor was infuriated.

"It had to be done!" Seth was shouting now "Too long have I sat back and watched that old man ruin our empire with his weak decisions"

"He was stopping a war from breaking out! He was keeping the peace!" The Doctor shouted at him.

"Peace is for the weak!" Seth was getting irritated by The Doctor's interference "We can conquer everyone with a single attack"

"War is not the answer!" The Doctor spoke from experience more than anything. "I won't let you do this!"

Seth almost laughed "You? What are you and some humans going to do to stop me?"

"Oh you don't want to mess with me when it comes to war" The Doctor spoke darkly.

The others stood in the room listening to the conversation The Doctor and Seth were having. After Strax's death they were frozen to the spot. All their courage to speak had vanished, Seth still held the gun in his hand and he could fire it at any moment. They just stood not sure what to do.

'_Mark' _

The voice was back again, he looked all around and even behind him, but there was nothing. Mark was beginning to get scared. It echoed this time, which only made it creepier. Mark took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else. He thought about home and the good times he'd had with his friends.

Mark yelled out when he saw a face right in front of him, but when his eyes snapped open there was nothing there. Mark's breathing began to get faster. He was really getting scared.

"Mark?" Robbie spoke quietly and put an arm around his friends' shoulders. Mark looked at him and Robbie could see fear in his eyes. This only made him worry.

"What's wrong?" Robbie slightly rubbed his back to try and comfort him from whatever was scaring him.

"Something's not right Rob" Mark could barely speak. He hadn't realised that his yell had caused everyone to look at him.

"Oh yes that reminds me" The Doctor's voice got everyone's attention again. "What have you done to Mark?" The Doctor spoke to Seth but he knew that the other's heads had shot up at this.

Robbie tightened his grip on Mark's shoulders and pulled him closer to him.

"He is stronger than I thought" Seth spoke to himself

"What's that supposed to mean? What have you done to him?" The Doctor was tired of Seth's games. Mark was in danger, he knew that much.

"I'll show you" Seth smiled at The Doctor.

"Mark!?" The Doctor heard Robbie shout, he turned as Mark fell to the floor clutching his head. He was crying out in pain as the others, including him, rushed to his side. Mark's eyes were tight shut and he wouldn't stop screaming.

"Stop it Seth! Just stop!" The Doctor shouted at him. Seth just smiled evilly.

"Doctor!" Mark screamed "Make it stop! It hurts!" Mark still had his hands clutching his head almost pulling his hair out. The Doctor took him by the shoulders and made his face level with his own.

"Mark, I need you to open your eyes" The Doctor was trying to be as calm as possible.

It looked as if whatever was causing Mark pain had stopped. He had let go of his hair and his breathing was heavy. Mark's eyes slowly opened and he looked at The Doctor. Mark's eyes were not his own. They were completely black; they were exactly the same as the soldiers' eyes. The others gasped when they saw what had happened to Mark. He slowly stood up with The Doctor's hands still on his shoulders but he pushed them off. Mark could see what was happening but he had no control over what his body was doing, nothing would respond. He even tried to talk but he couldn't do that either.

"We have a new recruit" Mark heard Seth's voice.

"What do you mean 'new recruit'?" Robbie said sourly

"This is our experiment" Seth said simply.

"He's not an experiment!" Robbie was getting angry; he turned to his friend "Mark?" Robbie put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not Mark anymore" The Doctor told Robbie.

"What?" They all said in unison. They were all so confused.

"Come here child" Seth beckoned Mark to come over, and he did. He went over and stood by Seth's side.

"Mark isn't in control, he's been taken over" The Doctor spoke calmly, but inside his fire was spreading fast.

"By what?" Gary asked.

"My soldier" Seth told him. Mark was smiling, but it wasn't his smile, it was twisted and evil. "You best run Doctor, you can't win"

"Oh don't you worry Seth, I will" The Doctor told him as he pushed the others out of the room and locked the door with his sonic behind them.

"What are you doing?!" Robbie was furious "We can't just leave Mark with him!"

"I told you it's not Mark. He's just using his body" The Doctor was trying to calm him down. He knew how much Robbie cared for Mark, this was tearing him apart.

The Doctor took Robbie by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I will bring him back. I promise" Robbie took a while to respond. In the end he nodded quickly and let his friends comfort him in a group hug.

"We need a plan Doctor" Jason told him

"Way ahead of you!" The Doctor voice was louder "Right this is what we're going to do. We are going to stop Seth, save Mark and avoid a war"

"How?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, that's the bit I need to work on" The Doctor had no idea how long Mark would last with that thing taking over his mind. He needed to act fast.

"When can I start fighting?" The soldier asked

"Soon. Don't worry; you will have your chance" Seth looked down at his new soldier. He could see the hunger in his eyes, it reminded him of himself.

Mark saw and heard everything. He was trying his upmost to fight this thing but he was too weak. He felt like his mind and soul was being taken over, and it was spreading fast. This wasn't him, or was it? Mark couldn't remember anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Forget

Chapter 3

"So what are we going to do?" Gary asked The Doctor as he bounced around the TARDIS console.

"First we need to find out why Seth is experimenting on people, then we find out what he has done to Mark, save him and stop Seth creating a war between several planets and civilisations" The Doctor told

"How are we going to do all that?" Howard asked him, clear doubt in his voice.

"We are going to pay a visit to the head planet" The Doctor began typing in the coordinates for their destination.

"Head Planet?" Jason was really confused.

"It's occurred to me that all the small planets are individual 'countries' if you like. They are all part of a whole civilisation and at the heart is the Head Planet, where all the government and rulers live and watch over their people. Seth is part of the Head Planet and I have a sneaking suspicion that they don't know what he is up to, so we are going to enlighten them to his plans and hopefully they will tell us what his motives are"

Before anyone could reply to The Doctor's long explanation, the TARDIS jolted, sending them all to the floor, amazingly The Doctor stayed on his feet and piloted his spacecraft single-handedly. When they finally landed the Doctor ran past them all, grabbing his long coat along the way, and burst through the TARDIS doors to the outside. When the others caught up they found themselves surrounded by armed guards, with their guns pointed directly at them.

"What is your business here?" One of the guards asked in an authoritative tone.

"We have some information you may be keen to know about your military command" The Doctor told them, his voice mating the guards tone.

"And what would that be?" the same guard asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Commander Strax is dead" As soon as The Doctor said it; the group of guards shared a collective gasp. "We need to talk to whoever is in charge here" The Doctor continued.

"Follow us" The group began to move and the others swiftly followed. One step closer to saving Mark, Robbie thought to himself. That was all he really cared about. He wasn't interested in these aliens' affairs; he just wanted his best friend back.

Back on the military ship, Seth had told his newest recruit his plans for the future. The new soldier was mesmerised by his commander's bravery and determination, he was so glad he had done this for him. The truth of the matter was, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. He felt so much better in his uniform, he felt like he was a part of this now, and he was hungry for war.

"_Let me go! Please just let me go!" _

The soldiers face contorted with pain as the humans voice bellowed in his head. This human is strong, he thought to himself but not strong enough thankfully. Nothing was going to distract him from fighting for his empire.

"I have a job for you" Seth told his soldier "I need you to go to the experimentation bay and replace the fluids with the same I gave you. You are strong and I need others like you. Don't let anyone get in your way, kill them if you have to!" Seth gave his soldier a gun as he spoke.

"Easy" The soldier told Seth. He turned and made his way down to corridors. When he reached the room there were guards in the way.

"You are not authorised" One of them told him. The soldier breathed out a laugh and raised his gun to meet the guards face. He was just about to pull the trigger when his arm veered violently to the left and the shot exploded against the wall sending him, and the guards, stumbling backwards. The soldier, who was not full of rage, quickly recovered and shot the two guards before they could raise an alarm.

"Stupid human!" The soldier was furious. The boy that was inside him had gained control for a split second, how is this possible the soldier thought to himself, he should be brain dead by now. The soldier pushed forward with his mission and focused his mind to make sure that this human didn't make any more sudden appearances ever again.

"What do you mean Strax is dead?" Emperor Marcias asked in complete shock.

"Seth killed him" The Doctor told him.

"Seth? I never thought he would turn out like that" Marcian was beside himself.

"What do you mean" The Doctor was interested in what Marcias had just said and wanted to know more.

"Seth had always been a strong fighter" Marcias began to explain "He was hell bent on war and protecting the empire that we got worried he would become obsessed and unfit for battle. We foolishly dismissed these signs and sent him off with the military anyway, and this is the result of our naivety" Marcias was angry, not only with Seth, but with himself too.

"Have there been problems with your military?" The Doctor asked curiously

"Yes, we have been having minimal recruits. They all say it's not necessary to join when we are at peace with others. Why do you ask?" Marcias was now worried about what he was going to be told next.

"Seth has been experimenting with the soldiers..." The Doctor was cut short by Robbie's interruption.

"And he's done something to our friend. It's like he's possessed by one of your soldiers." Robbie was almost shouting and the others were trying to calm him down.

"Experimenting?" Marcias was confused at first, but then it clicked "Of course!"

"What?" The Doctor urged him to explain.

"We were developing a new stimulant that aided the soldiers in battle. It enhanced their strength and endurance, but it had side effects and we gave up on it. Seth was furious when we abandoned it; he said that they needed it in order to win wars" The Doctor was beginning to understand. Everything was falling into place.

"Seth has given that same drug to Mark!" The Doctor discovered, but was still confused about the whole thing. He was missing something. "But then why would Mark become 'possessed' by a soldier?"

"The stimulant contained DNA from previous soldiers that were in the midst of war at the time. We harnessed that DNA and added it to make them stronger. But to have become possessed would mean they would have to have had some form of the soldier's subconscious implanted into them" As soon as Marcias said that, the penny dropped.

"Oh I'm so stupid!" The Doctor wailed. He was stunned he hadn't seen it before.

"Doctor what is it?" Jason asked concerned.

"The soldiers Seth had been experimenting on before! He took the DNA and brain samples from _them_. He must have implanted it into Mark before we found him unconscious in the corridor, but Seth would have know that Mark was strong enough to accept it and therefore made that subconscious part stronger so it could get rid of Mark's mind. The longer Mark is subjected to the drug, the more his brain is going to be taken over." The Doctor had solved it. He knew what Seth had done. But how could he stop it?

"But Marcias said that there were side effects, does that mean the same ones will happen?" Gary asked. The Doctor hadn't thought of that, he turned to Marcias and pleaded with his eyes.

"The side effects cause the soldiers to become madmen. They went around killing anyone in their path. Soon they become so uncontrollable we had to exterminate them before they cause serious harm" Marcias said.

"So Mark is going to go crazy?! He's going to kill everyone?" Robbie was panicking now.

"Robbie I have told you, it's not Mark" The Doctor told him sternly.

"Of course it is! He looks like Mark, and he must still be aware of what he is being controlled to do!" Robbie was rambling and couldn't get in control of his breathing. Howard pulled him into a tight hug to try and calm him down. The Doctor felt bad for Robbie, he knew how much Mark meant to him and he didn't want to let him down.

"How did you reverse the effects? The Doctor asked Marcias

"We didn't, we had to kill them. The stimulant is irreversible" Robbie and the others stopped breathing for a moment, this couldn't be true. They could lose Mark forever. Robbie began to feel the tears well up in his eyes; he let them fall and buried his head in his friend shoulder. He felt Gary and Jason join the hug from behind as they all cried quietly together in fear for their friend.

"You have to do something Doctor" Howard begged him "You have to save him" The Doctor had a life in his hands now, he knew he had to save Mark before it was too late, or he would have to live with the guilt of yet another death to his name.

"Come on guys, we have work to do" The Doctor lead them to the TARDIS and they made their way back to the military ship, and Mark.

Mark was aware of what was happening around him, and because he was seeing everything unfold around him, it was like _he _was the one doing it himself. Maybe it was. Maybe this is the real him, he just needed a bit of space travel to realise it.

Those thoughts were then blown away when he had fought against this alien inside his brain and cause him to falter. He had a moment of control and felt all his senses suddenly return to him for a split second, but they were easily taken away as the soldier took dominance once again.

This soldier was stronger than him, he knew that for sure, but he persisted to fight against it in order to free himself, but his mind was weakening. He was forgetting everything about himself. His family, where he came from, who he was. He couldn't even remember the names of the people he was here with.

One was called Gareth? Another was something like Joseph? There was a Harold? And a Roger?

Mark couldn't remember anymore, their identities were fading from his memory and were replaced with the aliens mind. Mark had a strange feeling that these people, whatever their names, were special to Mark in some way. He just wanted them to help him, somehow show him why there were special and give him a reason to fight against this 'thing', because at the moment, Mark didn't really feel like there was anything worth fighting for on the outside world that was waiting for him. All Mark knew was he didn't like what this soldier was making him do and witness; and he would try his hardest to stop him killing people, the blood was on _his _hands and no-one else's. Is that how it's meant to be?

"What's the plan Doctor?" Jason asked as they exited the TARDIS.

"First we need to know how much the alien consciousness in Mark has progressed, that will give us some idea on how quickly we need to work, and I have a feeling we will need to be pretty rapid about things" The Doctor was worried to know how badly things have turned for Mark, he just hoped he was holding on somehow.

"We need to find him" Robbie told The Doctor "What if we split up? That way we can find Mark _and _Seth a lot quicker"

"I'm not sure" The Doctor couldn't help but feel apprehensive "I still need to figure out how to actually save Mark. After all, Marcias did say the stimulant was irreversible"

This made the others lose a little ounce of hope. Somehow, hearing those words come from The Doctor's mouth made everything seem a lot more real.

"Mark must still have some form of consciousness, even if it is just sight" Gary began "maybe if we find some way to entice Mark to fight against this soldier it will make his mind stronger?" Gary felt suddenly stupid after saying this, it sounded ridiculous. However, much to Gary's surprise, The Doctor grabbed him by the head and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Gary Barlow, you are amazing!" The Doctor couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it himself.

"So that could work?" Robbie said, hope and joy evident in his voice.

"Yes it could, we will have to make the soldiers mind weaker and make Mark's mind stronger, which is what you four can do" The Doctor gestured to all of them "You are all really special to Mark, especially you Robbie, and you can help him to fight this"

"How are we going to weaken this aliens mind?" Howard asked confused "Knock him out?"

"No that could affect Mark too. They need to be on the same wave length." The Doctor thought for a moment "We may have to pass a shock through his body"

"What like an _electric _shock? Won't that hurt Mark?" Robbie asked concerned.

"It's not the same as an electric shock, it'll be similar, but I promise you Robbie, it won't hurt him" the Doctor reassured him. He may have had to lie slightly in order to keep Robbie calm, but it was the only option they had.

"Right, let's do it" Jason declared confidently. The others shared his determination and walked on together.

Robbie was in high spirits and was focused entirely on saving Mark from this alien that was possessing him. He knew that Mark was strong and that he would never give up on them, but he couldn't help but think that this soldier was stronger than him. It was alien after all. The fact the Marcias said that the stimulant made the subjects go crazy and out of control. What if that happened to Mark? What if they couldn't control him? They would lose him forever. That's what Robbie feared the most.

Robbie had been so deep in thought that he hadn't realised he'd taken a wrong turning and lost the others. Robbie didn't turn back on himself, after all the walking about he had done he learned that most of the corridors on this ship lead to the same place, so he would find them soon enough.

As Robbie continued to walk, he saw a figure move across the opening at the other end. He stopped suddenly, a little frightened, and waited for a moment. When nothing happened he continued walking slowly forwards. Just as he had taken the first three stepped, the same figure came back into view. It walked backwards the way it had passed and looked directly at him. Robbie stopped abruptly again.

"Mark?" Robbie breathed. Mark's skin had turned the same shade of blue as the soldier's were. The Doctor was right Robbie thought, it really _isn't _Mark, but then why am I still calling him Mark? After they locked eye contact for a few minutes, Mark began to walk again. Towards Robbie.

Mark's possessed eyes, which were completely black, caused him to look menacing as he kept eye contact while he advanced threateningly towards Robbie. Mark was wearing a military uniform the same as the other soldiers, Robbie began to think he had lost him already. He had a deathly stare and an evil facial expression that cause Robbie to walk backwards. He didn't turn his back on him, he was too scared. The fact that the soldier was using Mark as a puppet made the whole thing worse. Robbie had always been best friends with Mark, and to now see him acting like this petrified Robbie to his core.

"Mark?" Robbie said it again, fear clear in his voice. He began to walk backwards at such a fast pace he was sure he was going to fall over, and he did. Robbie stumbled over his own feet and fell to the floor. Mark stopped when he fell and loomed over him, holding his stare with those lifeless eyes.

"Mark, please." Robbie began to shuffle backwards on the floor. "You have to fight it Mark, we need you"

Mark's expression turned into a smile, but it wasn't Mark's smile, that made Robbie believe it wasn't really Mark even more, it was twisted and menacing, not like Mark's real smile at all. Then Mark spoke, his voice slightly metallic, even robotic, but Robbie could still hear Mark's voice through it.

"You still insist on calling out to the human who has already forgotten who you are?" Mark slowly continued to walk forwards as Robbie still shuffled away. "He is so weak. I'm in control now"

"He can beat you!" Robbie hissed "He can fight it because we are all here waiting for him, he wouldn't give up on us"

"Oh but he has, he doesn't even know your name" Robbie felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach. Mark wouldn't forget him would he? He had to be lying. Mark laughed at Robbie as he continued to shift backwards.

"He had lost his battle" Mark slammed his foot down against Robbie arm, causing him to yell out, pinning him to the spot "And you will yours too" At that moment, Mark grabbed Robbie by the throat and hauled him above his head, holding him at an arm's length. Robbie struggled for breath and clawed at Mark's arm trying to break free, but he was too strong.

"Mark" Robbie wheezed "You have to fight it! I know you don't want to hurt me; you have to remember who I am. It's Rob, your best mate, we need you back Mark. Please, do something Mark!" Robbie put all his faith into Mark, hoping that he would somehow save him, but he was desperate for air, and he was fading fast.

Mark was fighting so hard to save this boy. He thought he recognised him from somewhere but he just couldn't remember. He racked his brain for an answer but there was none. Mark saw as he backed away from him, evident fear in his eyes.

"_Mark, please." _

"_You have to fight it Mark, we need you" _

The boy was calling to him, he needed him. Mark was trying his hardest but he couldn't fight against it. He was too weak; he had nothing to fight for. Mark didn't even know who this boy was, of course he didn't want him to get hurt, and he couldn't bear to witness another death from such a scary perspective, his own, but he just had no strength left.

"_He can fight it because we are all here waiting for him, he wouldn't give up on us" _

Why did he have so much faith in him? And who's 'we'? Mark was so confused. This boy had others who needed him as well. Mark was beginning to give up, he wanted to close his eyes and let the soldier take him over completely, but something was stopping him. He knew this boy, but from where?

"_You have to fight it! I know you don't want to hurt me; you have to remember who I am." _

Mark was searching every inch of his remaining memory, but he couldn't find anything. How can this boy be so sure that he was who he thought? Maybe he had just mistaken him for someone else. He didn't know this boy.

"_It's Rob, your best mate, we need you back Mark." _

Rob? Mark knew that name. He had heard it before. That name was important; it meant something, something special, but what? Mark focused his energy on trying to find the answer. 'Rob'

Mark replayed the name in his mind over and over.

'Rob'

'Rob'

'Robert'

Mark concentrated harder than he ever had before. He needed to know who this boy was. Then it came to him.

'ROBBIE!'

"_Please, do something Mark!"_

It was Robbie, Robbie Williams, his best friend. Everything came flooding back to him like a tidal wave. Gary, Howard and Jason were here too. He had left them, forgotten them. How could he forget some of the most important people in his life? Now, Robbie was in front of him, choking to death, and his hands were doing it. Mark's emotions boiled over with rage. He suddenly felt strong. Robbie needed him more than ever and there was no way he was going to let this happen.

Robbie's head slowly began to droop, is this how I'm going to die? Robbie thought to himself, at the hands of one of my best friends? Just before he passed out, Mark's face contorted with pain and his grip loosened allowing him to collapse on the floor. Robbie gulped in the air, his lungs burning at the sudden intake of precious oxygen, and looked up at Mark who appeared to be having a battle with himself. That's when Robbie realised that he had gotten through to Mark, and he was fighting for him.

"You can do it Mark!" Robbie's voice was hoarse from the lack of air "You're stronger than him! I believe in you!"

"Robbie!" Mark's real voice called out to him as he writhed around clutching his head. "I can't do it!"

"You can Mark! I know you can!" Robbie called to him.

"He's too strong!" That's the last thing Robbie heard as Mark's fist came hurtling towards him and smacked into the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

The soldier had regained control again; he needed to get away from this boy before the human started fighting again, he was somehow stronger with the other one around. He needed to eliminate any strength he could gain. The soldier did what most deem to be cowardice, he ran, as fast as he could away from the boy towards the control room. Fury was building deep inside him, he was stronger than this, and no-one was going to take this opportunity away from him. Especially not a bunch of puny humans.

"Doctor, I'm getting worried now, what if something has happened?" Jason asked The Doctor. He was worried too; Robbie had been gone for way too long now.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" The Doctor told them, but it wasn't convincing, and The Doctor knew that.

"Doctor! I found him!" Gary called from one of the corridors. They all rushed to find Robbie on the floor with a nasty gash on his left temple.

"He'll be Ok right?" Howard asked concern clearly evident. Before anyone could answer, Robbie groaned and his eyes flickered open.

"Robbie?" The Doctor asked gently "Are you Ok? What happened?"

"Mark" Robbie mumbled as he slowly sat up, with the help of the others "Well it wasn't him, it was the soldier, but he fought it, I heard him call out, he saved me" Robbie was rambling on without making much sense, but The Doctor got the gist of what he was trying to say.

"So you're saying that you got Mark to fight the soldier and he overcame him for a second?" Robbie slowly nodded.

"He couldn't remember me though, I had to make him remember" Robbie's voice was becoming quieter, he was about to faint.

"He's forgetting you, all of you?" The Doctor asked. He didn't get a response as Robbie had fallen against Jason who held him in his lap.

"What's he saying Doctor?" Gary asked worried.

"I think he's saying that Mark is forgetting all of you, leaving more space for the soldier to take over" The Doctor hadn't realised how drastic the situation had become. He now had no idea how they were going to overcome this, more importantly he didn't think Mark would be able to win against the solider that had possessed him.


End file.
